


Dangan Ronpa: Grand Despair Tournament!

by Bluesunnyday



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, Fangan Ronpa, Potential Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesunnyday/pseuds/Bluesunnyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monobear, always eager to get his grubby paws in some new Despair Avenue, decides to lock a group of students inside of a block of buildings! He introduces them to the Grand Despair Tournament, a fight for one's life! The goal? Murder! The reward? Your freedom! Will the students give into despair? Will they escape Monokuma's insane game? Stay tuned and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa: Grand Despair Tournament!

**Author's Note:**

> Text notes
> 
> [Bracketed Text] indicates actions taken by the characters, the camera, or things relating to game mechanics.
> 
> Italics indicate thoughts of our protagonist
> 
> Bold and Italics indicate actions described by the protagonist in the past tense.

[Camera focuses on a grand building]

 

_Hope's Peak.... For most people, it indicated prestige. Honor. An indication that, in this grand sea of humanity, you stood out more than anyone else! You were someone special!_

 

[Cut to a young man dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair features the standard ahoge, and he seems rather bored.]

 

_But not me. I was compeletely normal. Ironically, that was what made me stand out more than anyone else..._

 

_Simply put, I was just SO NORMAL that it was an oddity. Compared to everyone else in the country, I was simply the most "normal". Nothing stood out about me..._

 

_Which, of course, stood out. So now, here I am, Haruto Sato, about to start my first day at Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Average Joe..._

 

[Cut to black]

 

_Wha... oh god, my head... where am I?_

 

[The inside of a room fades in. A set of cots are out, and all of them are empty. A sign reads in bright letters "Recovery Room"]

 

_What the hell?_

 

[Investigation Start!]

 

[Examine Cots]

 

_I think they've only recently been used. But I'm the only one here..._

 

[Examine SIgn]

 

_Those colors are eye-searing..._

 

 

[Examine Wall Mural]

 

_It looks like something you'd see in a day care center... What's with this weird bear all over it?_

 

[Move out of Recovery Room]

 

[Automatically Moved to Entrance]

 

_There's a large metal door here, but it looks like it's locked tight. There are more people here... other students?_

 

Student with Binoculars: [Grinning, holding binoculars] Hey, you're awake!

 

Student With Bow: [Smiling] About time!

 

 _I should probably talk to all of_   _them..._ _  
_

 

[Talk to student with bow]

 

Student With Bow: [Surprised] Oh, hey, you were the last student asleep, right? Nice to meetcha, I'm Hiroto Kita! I'm the Super High School Level Archer!

 

[SHSL Archer Title Card Appears]

 

Hiroto: [Smiling] What's your name, friend?

 

Haruto: I'm Haruto Sato. Nice to meet you!

 

Hiroto: [Scratching back of head] I'm not quite sure what's going on right now. Maybe you should ask around a bit?

 

Haruto: Yeah, probably a good idea...

 

Hiroto: [Smiling] Alright! I'll talk to you later then.

 

_Wow, he's pretty friendly!_

 

[Talk to Student in Face Paint]

 

_He's just... staring at me right now. I didn't know eyes could get this bright blue!_

 

Haruto: Uh, hi! I'm Haruto Sato!

 

**_Suddenly, his eyes opened! He'd painted his eyelids to look like open eyes!_ **

 

Student in Face Paint: [Neutral Expression] Hello, Haruto. I'm Fenway Bergamot, and I'm the Super High School Level Performance Artist.

 

[SHSL Performance Artist Title Card Appears]

 

Fenway: [Head Tilted] Did I startle you there?

 

Haruto: Yeah, you really did!

 

Fenway: [Grinning] Good, that was the plan. It's something new I'm trying out! I call it "Big Brother". I try to see what happens when people get the impression I'm always watching!

 

Haruto: Huh?

 

Fenway: [Embarrased] Uh, sorry, I get a bit passionate about my performances...

 

Haruto: I can tell...

 

_This guy is super weird..._

 

Fenway: Uh, why don't you go talk to the others? I'm afraid I'm not one for conversation, heheh...

 

[Talk to Wide-Eyed Student]

 

Haruto: Hi, I-

 

Wide-Eyed Student: [Staring directly at Haruto] -am Haruto Sato, Super High School Level Average Joe. Yes.

 

Haruto: Wait, how did you know that?

 

Wide-Eyed Student: [Shoulders shrugged] I Saw it, Haruto. I'm Akira Kurosawa, the Super High School Level Seer.

 

[SHSL Seer Title Card Appears]

 

Akira: [Scratching back of head] I'm sorry, I can't see much more than that. Hopefully that didn't weird you out too much...

 

Haruto: Uh... no.

 

_In reality, I'm terrified._

 

Akira: Good. My Sight is both a blessing and a curse. I hate to be a bother.

 

Haruto: It's no big deal, just, don't go spreading my talent around, okay?

 

Akira: No problem. I don't usually go spreading my Sights anyways. Nobody seems to believe me...

 

_Can she actually see the future? That's amazing..._

 

[Speak with Student With Binoculars]

 

Student With Binoculars: [Grinning, holding binoculars in one hand] Glad to see you're awake! Now maybe they'll let me go check out this building! I'm Daichi Mizushima, the Super High School Level Scout!

 

[SHSL Scout Title Card Appears]

 

Daichi: [frowning] Maybe now we can figure out what's going on. Right now, we're all trapped in here...

 

Haruto: I noticed.

 

Daichi: [Shrugging] We're trying to figure out why, but right now it's all coming up blank! Maybe you should talk to the others, just in case!

 

Haruto: I'll definitely do that.

 

_Why are we all trapped in here? This doesn't look like Hope's Peak..._

 

[Move to Sitting Room]

 

_It looks like a sitting room. There's a crackling fireplace, and several comfortable-looking chairs. Several large bookshelves are up against the wall, and they seem to be full of books... There are more students here._

 

[Talk to Student in Plaid]

 

Student In Plaid: [Grinning Widely] Hey! You're the last kid, right? Nice to meet you!

 

_**The student took my hand and shook it, and it felt like he was going to tear my arm** off!_

 

Student In Plaid: [Grinning Widely] Name's Aki Kimura! Super High School Level Lumberjack!

 

[SHSL Lumberjack Title Card Appears]

 

Aki: [Grinning Widely] Who're you?

 

Haruto: Uh, I'm Haruto Sato. I don't know what's going on here...

 

Aki: [Grinning, scratching the back of his head] Uh, well, to be honest, neither do I. That's what I've been trying to figure out so far...

 

Haruto: Well, I'm going to introduce myself to the others.

 

Aki: [Grinning Widely] Well, hurry back! Nice to meet you, Haruto!

 

_Well, he seems nice enough. But my arm still hurts like hell..._

 

[Speak to Student in Janitor Uniform]

 

Student in Janitor Uniform: [startled] Oh, hello there, didn't notice you. I was looking at the floors...

 

Haruto: Looking at the floors?

 

Student in Janitor Uniform: [grimacing] Yes, they're... well, to put it bluntly, kinda filthy. Really, really gross.

 

 _ **I looked down at the floors. They actually looked**_ **_pristine!_**  

 

Haruto: They look fine to me!

 

Student In Janitor Uniform: [unimpressed expression] Well, yeah, maybe to you. But the thing is, these floors are carpet. God knows what's hiding in those little fibers...

 

Haruto: And how would you know that?

 

Student In Janitor Uniform: [startled] Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hikaru Kawaguchi, and I am the Super High School Level Cleaner.

 

[SHSL Cleaner Title Card Appears]

 

Hikaru: [curious expression] And you are?

 

Haruto: Oh, I'm Haruto Sato. Nice to meet you!

 

Hikaru: [grimacing] Same. Now, sorry to be rude, but I simply need to figure out the extent of this room's filth. I'll need to clean it later...

 

 _Seems a bit single-minded... but he's polite enough_.

 

[Move to Library]

 

_I guess there are a lot of books in this building... This library seems fully stocked! Books of all genres are sitting around, waiting to be read! There's currently another student in here, examining a large tome on a podium, and one more poring over the shelves._

 

[Speak to Student in Robe]

 

Student In Robe: [annoyed glare] Do you require something, unenlightened one?

 

Haruto: What?

 

Student In Robe: [annoyed glare] I am currently communing with the Great One of Entropy. I have no time for small talk.

 

Haruto: Well, I was going to introduce myself to everyone...

 

Student In Robe: [sighing] Well, if you must. I am Rin Matsumoto, the Super High School Level Cultist.

 

[SHSL Cultist Title Card Appears]

 

Haruto: Cultist? You're the best Cultist in the country?

 

Rin: Look at it this way, mortal. When I speak to my Masters, they  _listen._ More than anyone else could say.

 

_Okay, I'm leaving now._

 

[Speak to Student In Suit]

 

_Wow, this guy's smile is dazzling!_

 

Student in Suit: [Grinning Broadly] Hey there! Name's Kenshin Oshiro, the Super High School Level Anchorman!

 

[SHSL Anchorman Title Card Appears]

 

Haruto: I'm Haruto Sato.

 

Kenshin: [Grinning Broadly] Oh, I already knew that! See, I got the scoop on everyone here before I arrived!

 

Kenshin: [Frowning] Well, at Hope's Peak. I've been out cold before we got here...

 

Haruto: Really? How much do you know?

 

Kenshin: [Thinking] Well, I can't really go into too much detail, but I  _do_ know that your talent is... not having one! The most average guy in the country!

 

Haruto: Oh geeze. Did you tell anyone?

 

Kenshin: [Grinning Broadly] Nah. Not really newsworthy, is it? Can you imagine running a 10 minute piece on the "Most Average Teenager In Japan"?

 

Haruto: I guess not...

 

_Wow, that was kind of rude..._

 

Kenshin: [Grinning Broadly] Glad we see eye to eye there! Sorry, can't really talk, keeping an eye on the girl over there! Something's up, and I just know it...

 

[Move to Kitchen]

 

_It's a kitchen! It looks like there's every kind of food here, more than enough to last for a while! It's really quite mouthwatering!_

 

[Speak to Student With Backpack]

 

Student With Backpack: Oh, hi. You were out for a while. That's dangerous, you know. We have no idea where we are, who knows what'll happen?

 

Haruto: What? Nothing seems to have happened so far...

 

Student With Backpack: It's never a good idea to take chances. I'm Isamu Mori. Super High School Level Survivalist.

 

[SHSL Survivalist Title Card Appears]

 

Isamu: You would be?

 

Haruto: Uh, I'm Haruto Sato. Nice to meet you.

 

Isamu: Same. Sorry, I can't really talk right now. Keeping an eye out for anything unusual. And, uh, checking out the food. Need to make sure there's enough variety...

 

_Alright, makes sense..._

 

[Speak to Student In Apron]

 

Student In Apron: [Rolling eyes] Oh, you're up, huh? Took you long enough.

 

Haruto: Sorry...

 

Student In Apron: [Sighing] Well, it's no big deal. Just don't appreciate the lazy sorts.

 

Haruto: Hey, I'm not lazy! I don't even know how I got here!

 

Student In Apron: [Rolling eyes] None of us do, that's the thing. I'm Takashi Nakano, Super High School Level Butcher.

 

[SHSL Butcher Title Card Appears]

 

Takashi: [Impressed] I've got to say, the meat in this kitchen... it's quite something. Not quite as good as my cuts, but admirable.

 

Haruto: Well, if you say it, it's got to be true!

 

Takashi: [Smirking] You catch on fast, kid. Anyways, don't really feel like talking now. Why don't you go bother somebody else?

 

[Move to Board Room]

 

_Is this a board room? There's a huge table set up. There are other people milling around in here..._

 

[Speak to Girl with Papers]

 

Girl with Papers: [Holding pen and frowning] No, no, no, this is terrible. Does this guy even know about the "I before E" rule?

 

Haruto: Excuse me?

 

Girl with Papers: [Writing something, obviously angry] Did he use five goddamn pages to describe a dress? Show don't tell, dumbass!

 

_**Despite her tone, she only wrote down "Could use trimming" on the offending** _ **passages.**

 

Haruto: Hello?

 

Girl with Papers: [Surprised] Oh, goodness! I didn't notice you, sorry! I'm Masumi Saito, Super High School Level Editor at your service!

 

[SHSL Editor Title Card Appears]

 

Masumi: [Smiling] And you would be?

 

Haruto: I'm Haruto Sato.

 

Masumi: [Holding pen, frowning] Wow, that is a ridiculously common-sounding name. Weird for someone going to Hope's Peak, isn't it?

 

Haruto: Uh, well, I didn't name myself...

 

Masumi: [Surprised] Uh, sorry, kinda went "Editor Mode" on your name there. No offense!

 

Haruto: None taken...

 

_I think I'll just let her keep editing that..._

 

[Speak with Sporty-Looking Student]

 

Sporty-Looking Student: [Frowning and pulling at face] Oh my goooooosh! Being cooped up like this is unbearable!

 

Haruto: Hey there!

 

Sporty-Looking Student: [Surprised] Eep! I didn't notice you!

 

Haruto: Oh, sorry!

 

Sporty-Looking Student: No big deal, I was the one not paying attention. Name's Akane Himura! And I'm the Super High School Level Runner!

 

[SHSL Runner Title Card Appears]

 

Haruto: Huh. Doesn't seem like you'll be doing a lot of running in here...

 

Akane: Don't remind me. I can't stand all this confined space!

 

Haruto: Well, maybe we'll get out soon?

 

Akane: I hope so!

 

_Well, she seems nice enough. I sure hope she doesn't go crazy or anything..._

 

[Move to Room Hallway]

 

_Huh, that's weird. All these rooms have plates on them with our names! Could these be our rooms? Seems there are a few people milling around here too..._

 

[Speak with Girl in Lab Coat]

 

Girl in Lab Coat: [Surprised] Oh, hello there. Do you need anything, or are you just saying hello?

 

Haruto: Just introducing myself to everyone. I'm Haruto Sato.

 

Girl in Lab Coat: [Smiling] Ah, I see. I'm Etsuko Yoshida. Super High School Level Surgeon.

 

[SHSL Surgeon Title Card Appears]

 

Haruto: You're a surgeon? You seem awfully young...

 

Etsuko: [Frowning, cheeks puffed out] Yes, but then I've also saved the Minister of Justice's life when he was shot twice in a botched assassination. I don't think you're in much of a position to judge.

 

_Had she really done that?_

 

Haruto: Uh, alright, sorry. Didn't mean to put you down there.

 

Etsuko: [Smiing] It's alright. Just don't judge me like that in the future.

 

Haruto: Alright then.

 

_She seems kinda intimidating, even if she is kinda small..._

 

[Speak to Student with Keyboard]

 

Haruto: Hey, I'm Haruto Sato! I just wanted to say hello!

 

Girl With Keyboard: [Contemplative look] Hey, do me a favor, say "Go" real quick?

 

Haruto: Uh, alright... Go?

 

Girl With Keyboard: [Grinning] Alright, thanks.

 

_**She began pressing keys on her keyboard, which apparently doubled as a soundboard!** _

 

Keyboard: Go-to-hell!

 

Girl With Keyboard: [Grinning] Yes, perfect.

 

Haruto: Hey, why the hostility?

 

Girl With Keyboard: Oh, huh? No, that's not aimed at you. I just needed a cheerful sound bite of someone saying "Go to hell" for a song. I figured I'd just sentence-mix it.

 

Haruto: What?

 

Girl With Keyboard: [Grinning] Oh, right, I forgot. I'm Kasumi Tachibana. I'm the Super High School Level Remixer!

 

[SHSL Remixer Title Card Appears]

 

Kasumi: [Smiling] I do a lot of my music by remixing other songs! And some sentence mixing. I'm actually pretty popular among certain internet communities...

 

Haruto: Oh. Huh.

 

Kasumi: [Sweat-dropping] Look, I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit busy right now. Is it okay if we talk later?

 

Haruto: Oh, no problem!

 

_Well, she seems nice enough, if a bit odd..._

 

[Speak to Student with Scissors]

 

Student with Scissors: [shocked] Oh my goodness!

 

Haruto: What? What's the matter?

 

Student with Scissors: [horrified] Your hair... it needs to be fixed, yesterday!

 

Haruto: What's wrong with my hair?

 

Student with Scissors: [embarassed] Oh, uh... it's nothing, really, if you're okay with it. Sorry, I figured you had that against your will or something...

 

Haruto: Who're you to criticize my hair anyways?

 

Student with Scissors: [grinning] Oh, well, I'm Kin Fukui! Super High School Level Hairdresser!

 

[SHSL Hairdresser Title Card Appears]

 

Haruto: Oh. Well, it was kinda rude to criticize my hairstyle!

 

Kin: [embarassed] I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. What's your name?

 

Haruto: I'm Haruto Sato. And I like my hair...

 

Kin: [grinning] And that's fine! Everyone deserves to have the hair they like!

 

Haruto: Ooookay then...

 

_She seems really into hair... I guess it makes sense though..._

 

_**Suddenly, there was the sound of bells ringing over the PA System that this building apparently had.** _

 

???: Attention! All students should report to the Board Room now for an important message!

 

**_The voice was odd. It sounded like a cartoon character of some sort, but rather... menacing._ **

 

[Automatically moved to the Board Room]

 

**_When I got there, everyone was standing around and arguing._ **

 

Takashi: [Angry] What the hell's going on around here?!? Nobody's been any help! Somebody has to know something!

 

Rin: [Frowning] I'm afraid my Patrons have been rather quiet with regards to our location.

 

Hiroto: [Skeptical] You mean the ones that don't exist?

 

Rin: [Brandishing dagger] Hold your tongue before I cut it out, swine.

 

Kasumi: [Taken aback] Woah! Let's not mutilate eachother here!

 

???: That's right! No mutilation...

 

**_Suddenly, a figure appeared at the head of the table, spinning around in the high-backed chair! It was a... teddy bear? One side was pure white, while the other was_  ** **_black!_  **

 

???: [Grinning] ...until I say so, you little morons!

 

Hikaru: [Frightened] Eep! Who are you?!?

 

???: [Laughing] Glad you asked! I'm your new Overseer, Monobear! And I'm here to introduce you all to a world of opportunity!

 

Haruto: A world of opportunity? What do you mean?

 

Monobear: [contemplative] Well, a "world" is awfully big. Really, it's more like "a building of opportunity..." Look, my point is, I'd like to welcome you all to...

 

 _ **Suddenly, a banner unfurled from the ceiling and confetti rained**_ **_down!_**  

 

Monobear: [Grinning] The official Grand Despair Tournament!

 

Etsuko: [Confused] Grand Despair Tournament? What on Earth are you talking about?

 

Monobear: Well, shut up and I'll tell you! The Grand Despair Tournament is a Tournament where only the best and brightest will survive! Literally! I've trapped you all in this building, and the only way to escape is by killing somebody!

 

_**The room was shocked into** _ _**silence!** _

 

Monobear: [Grinning] But it's not as easy as just stabbing someone and being done! Because you've also gotta get away with it! After a murder, we hold a Class Trial! Everyone gets together to try to figure out who the killer is! If you're right, the killer gets executed! And let me tell you, it's gonna be brutal!

 

Fenway: [Startled] And i-if we get it wrong?

 

Monobear: [Laughing] Well, the killer goes free! And the rest of you get executed just like your traitorous friend would have!

 

Rin: [Brandishing Dagger] You think we'll just allow you to get away with this?

 

Monobear: Well, before you sacrifice me to the Dark Lord Seafood Platter, I'm gonna have to warn you that violence against your Overseer is punishable by death, Cultist-chan!

 

Rin: [Frowning] Well then.

 

Monobear: Now, there are a lot more rules to deal with, but for now I've gotta get going! You'll find your Student IDs in a box in the Entrance! All the rules are written down there! Good luck, you bastards! Upupupupupupu!

 

_**Monobear made the chair spin again, and when it stopped spinning he was nowhere to be seen!** _

 

_**Everyone began panicking in the face of this news! Any one of them could be a killer, just to get out of here! It was madness!** _

 

_**Through it all, I had one major thought on my mind...** _

 

_**This was anything but**   **normal...**_ **  
**

 

Initiation of Despair: Chapter 0 END!

 

-16 students remain-

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work, like a lot of Fangan Ronpas I've seen, are inspired by the lovely Legacy of Despair, written by the lovely Magorgle! Go read it, it's definitely way better than my work! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
